


Ise's Golden Hour

by abaranthion



Series: 5.5 Golden Week [3]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaranthion/pseuds/abaranthion
Summary: Why has Ebumi been so off with Ise lately? Turns out maybe he was planning something, maybe.





	Ise's Golden Hour

2017-05-01  
9.00 PM  
Ise

‘Hey, Ise,’ Ebumi’s whispering was like gravel, and the thought of talking to him filled my stomach with stones.

It’d been a weird few weeks since I came out to him. He seemed to have been avoiding me. It wasn’t cos I was gay, though. It was cos I liked him. He’d found that hard to handle. So he’d chosen to ignore it. And me.

But now he’d chosen to sleep next to me. That was progress, right?

‘What is it?’ I asked.

‘I’ve been thinking. About what you... told me. I’m comfortable with it,’ he proclaimed.

‘You are?’ I sat up to make sure I was hearing right.

‘Yeah, totally comfortable. It’s a compliment, yeah? I’m so sexy, I turned my best friend gay,’ he looked so full of himself. And although it really pissed me off, he looked so damn hot with it.

‘Do we have to talk about this tonight?’ I looked around at our sleeping teammates.

‘We can do more than just talk,’ he teased and removed his sheet.

Knowing his sleeping habits, I expected his revealed nudity. What I didn’t anticipate was his boner. Stiff and pointing straight at me.

‘Ebumi!’ My voice came out in a hiss, trying to stay quiet for the benefit of the guys trying to sleep around us.

‘What? Oh, this? I always get hard when I’m naked.’ He wasn’t the slightest bit embarrassed.

‘Then why do you sleep naked?!’ I could feel my face flushing to compensate for his lack of shame.

‘I like getting hard,’ he shrugged, ‘And I know you like me getting hard.’ I couldn’t deny it. ‘Look,’ he stared me right in the eye, ‘I like sex. You like me. I can think of something that would keep us both happy.’ He moved towards me, leading with his crotch.

It was actually happening.

I must have been dreaming. But the pain on my lip I was biting told me it was real.

‘Well?’ he said expectantly, then leaned in next to my ear to whisper, ‘You can touch it.’

This might be my only chance. I tentatively touched his dick, holding it between my thumb and two fingers.

It was really, actually happening. My whole body had gone numb. The only thing I could feel was the hard cock held in my hand.

Ebumi put his hand over mine, pushing to make me grip tighter. ‘Don’t worry,’ he said in a low voice, ‘I’m comfortable with this. We can do this and still be friends, right?’

‘Mhmm,’ I moaned impulsively, not hearing his words.

I shuffled closer to his body, slipping out from under my sheet.

Ebumi looked at my tenting underwear and without hesitation moved his hand towards it. ‘Is this what you want?’ he asked, curling his fingers around my dick through the fabric.

‘Yes,’ I breathed.

And we stroked each other.

I inched closer to Ebumi, and then began pressing my body into his.

I looked down at our touching nipples, then back up to Ebumi’s face. His panting breath mingled with mine, and I leaned towards the source.

Our lips locked.

I was in a dream, kissing Ebumi, our bodies touching close, each holding the other’s dick.

But it couldn’t last. Of course it couldn’t!

Ebumi snapped his face away from our kiss, pushed my hand away, and flung himself off his futon. He grabbed his clothes and started to rush out of the hall.

I stopped him with a loud whisper, ‘What’s the matter?’

He whirled round, eyes blazing, and stormed back to the futon. I cowered from his towering anger as he leaned over to growl, ‘Friends don’t kiss their friends.’

That’s where he drew the line? He was OK with intimacy but not affection? I wanted to scream.

Not wanting to wake the team to witness my humiliation, I swallowed my retort, my cheeks reddening to force the tears back as I watched Ebumi’s naked ass leave the hall.

And that’s when I realized how pathetic I was. After everything he’d done recently – the pain stabbing my heart – I was still turned on by that butt.

I still liked him. There was no hope for me. And worse, there was no hope for us.

I crawled back under my sheet, and let my tears roll down my face and onto the pillow. Despite my heartache, I was still horny and hard.

I wiped the tears from my cheek and grabbed onto my cock to start jerking.

Sobbing quietly, I used my tears as lube and rubbed the pain away.

Fuck Ebumi. No, really; fuck him right in the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [my tumblr](https://abaranthion.tumblr.com/post/166159467923/all-out-55-golden-week-ch-3-nsfw)


End file.
